


Why we fight

by revoleotion



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: "Wenn man alles und jeden bekämpft, Misono, hat Kämpfen für die, die man liebt, keine Bedeutung mehr."German Fanfic I refuse to translate.





	Why we fight

"Das ist nicht fair."

Misono Alisuin starrte frustriert an die Wand seines Schlafzimmers und taktierte die Stelle, gegen die er wenige Sekunden zuvor mit voller Wucht geschlagen hatte. Er konnte die Stelle nicht wirklich  _ sehen _ , doch in seiner Vorstellung leuchtete der Punkt, in der er seine Knöchel vergraben hatte, knallrot auf, wie ein Warnsignal. Außerdem erinnerte ihn der pochende Schmerz an seinem Handknöchel nur allzu gut an seinen Ausraster. 

"Misono..."

"Sag' nichts okay? Halt einfach die Klappe, Lilly."

Er atmete schneller, so, als wäre er zuvor Treppen nach oben gestiegen oder durchs Haus gelaufen. Dabei hatte er sich nicht aus seinem Zimmer bewegt. Nicht, seitdem der Krieg begonnen hatte, der im Grunde genommen gar kein Krieg war. Noch nicht. 

Aber es waren Leute gestorben. Vampire. Abkömmlinge. Unschuldige kleine Kinder.  _ Seine und Lillys _ Kinder, wenn man es so nennen wollte. 

Es regte ihn auf. Etwas entglitt seiner Kontrolle und das gefiel ihm nicht. 

Kurz sah es so aus, als wollte Lilly sich seiner direkten Abwendung widersetzen, doch große Mann sagte tatsächlich nichts mehr. Misono stellte fest, dass ihn das Schweigen nervöser machte als jedes Wort es getan hätte, wollte es aber nicht brechen, weshalb er stattdessen Lilly beobachtete. Der Servamp wirkte müde, nicht auf eine Art und Weise wie Menschen es taten, sondern auf eine, die tiefer ging. Lilly wirkte psychisch ausgelaugt. Die roten Augen glitten nervös umher und die schmalen, feminin anmutenden Finger waren im Schoß verschränkt, damit Misono nicht bemerkte, dass sie zitterten. Er bemerkte es, kommentierte es nicht. Es würde Lilly beschämen, wenn er es anspräche. 

"Lilly?", fragte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit vorsichtig. 

Ein schwaches Lächeln glitt über die Lippen des Mannes. Einmal mehr musste Misono feststellen, wie gut er aussah. Natürlich, er war der Servamp der Wollust, doch sein gutes Aussehen kam seiner Meinung nach nicht von den feinen Fingern oder dem reinen, gepflegten Gesicht, auch nicht von seiner Figur. Lilly war am Schönsten, wenn er lächelte, wenn er lachte, wenn er mit Abkömmlingen spielte oder, wenn er aus dem Fenster starrte und die Blumen im Garten betrachtete. Lilly war dann schön, wenn er dachte, dass ihn niemand ansah, nicht, wenn er es darauf anlegte. 

Dann war er ebenfalls gutaussehend, keine Frage, aber es war anders. 

"Ja, Misono?"

Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er eine Frage gestellt hatte. Lillys Augen blitzten neugierig auf. Er drängte ihn nicht, obwohl es deutlich war, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete. 

"Du hättest die Abkömmlinge rächen können, oder? Du weißt, wer der Angreifer war, nicht wahr?"

Lillys Schultern sanken hinab. Für einen Moment wirkte er so alt wie er wirklich war. Auf seinen Schultern schien das Gewicht von Jahrhunderten zu liegen. 

"Ich kämpfe nicht gern."

Seine Stimme war rauer als sonst. Der Satz schien aus seinem tiefsten Inneren gekommen zu sein. 

Er starrte den Mann an, wartend, ob noch eine längere Erklärung folgen würde. Was es tatsächlich tat. 

"Wenn man alles und jeden bekämpft, Misono, hat Kämpfen für die, die man wirklich liebt, keine Bedeutung mehr."

"Also waren sie dir nicht wichtig?", rutschte es ihm heraus. Sofort, nachdem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, bereute er sie. Lilly sah aus als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Er hätte schwören können, dass die roten Augen glitzerten, vor Tränen vielleicht, doch dann blinzelte der Mann und die Illusion war verschwunden. Wenn er nicht besser wüsste, dass sein Servamp nicht wütend wurde, hätte er vermutet, dass er es war. Die Lippen waren zusammengekniffen, die Augen leicht verengt und seine Züge wirkten angespannt. Ihm schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Lilly versuchte, jemanden zu überzeugen, dass sein Handeln richtig gewesen war. Nicht nur ihn, möglicherweise auch sich selbst. 

"Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch."

Scham kroch in ihm hoch. Ihm wurde heiß, vermutlich errötete er. Lilly wies ihn selten zurecht, aber jedes Mal, wenn es passierte, machte es ihn verlegener als wenn es von seinem Vater käme. 

"Tut mir leid", meinte er nach einiger Zeit, nicht nur, weil Lilly es zu erwarten schien, sondern auch, weil er sich wirklich schämte. Er gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die sich oft entschuldigten. Eigentlich hasste er es. Dafür tat es unendlich gut, wenn Lilly ihm verzieh. 

Das Gesicht seines Servamps wurde wieder sanfter. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Entschuldigung angenommen war, hoffte er zumindest. 

"Allerdings kann ich nicht mehr ignorieren, dass Abkömmlinge gestorben sind. Meine Abkömmlinge."

'Und meine', korrigierte er den Mann stumm, 'Es sind unsere. Ich passe genauso auf sie auf wie du.'

"Du bist mein Eve", sagte Lilly behutsam. "Wenn du in Gefahr sein solltest, steht es außer Frage, dass ich etwas tun werde."

"Bin ich in Gefahr?" Er verfluchte sich für die Angst in seiner Stimme. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Angst hatte, aber es fürchtete, dass es die Situation für Lilly schlimmer machen würde, wenn er sie zu deutlich zeigte. Es war schon schlimm genug für ihn. 

Lilly sah ihn nicht an, sondern richtete den Blick nun auf die unsichtbar demolierte Stelle an der Wand. Dann wandte er sich ihm wieder zu. 

"Das... kann sein."

"Also willst du jetzt kämpfen?", fragte er leise. 

Lillys rote Augen waren unergründlich. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit, meine Geschwister zu kontaktieren. Mein großer Bruder hat einen neuen Eve, soweit ich das richtig mitbekommen habe."

"Du hast nur große Brüder. Von welchem sprichst du?"

Lillys Lachen war seltsam wohltuend und unpassend. "Dem Servamp der Trägheit, Sleepy Ash. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, sich mit ihm in Verbindung zu setzen."

Misono biss sich auf die Lippe. 

Etwas an Lillys Entschlossenheit machte ihm Sorgen. Es zerstörte das Bild von seinem Servamp, welches er hütete wie einen Schatz. 

Was, wenn Lilly töten würde? Würde er ihn dann immer noch als den Ersatz-Vater sehen, der mit ihm ins Kino gegangen war? Der mit ihm Lego-Schlösser gebaut hatte, manchmal tagelang, damit er endlich etwas sein Zuhause nennen konnte, in dem er sich nicht gefangen fühlte? Was, wenn Lillys Hände sich zum ersten Mal in seiner Gegenwart mit Blut befleckten? Wäre Lilly dann immer noch der Mann, den er inniger liebte als Worte es jemals beschreiben könnten? 

Zuvor hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Lilly etwas getan hätte. Gekämpft hätte. Plötzlich wollte er es nicht mehr. Es sollte alles beim Alten bleiben. 

Der Servamp lächelte plötzlich. "Kämpfen ist zwar nicht gerade meine Stärke, aber... Ich wäre dann mal so frei und-"

Misono griff nach einem Buch neben sich und schmiss es nach seinem Servamp. Er traf nicht, natürlich nicht, aber der Angriff sorgte zumindest dafür, dass Lilly innehielt. Sein halb entblößter Oberkörper war einladend, doch er starrte bewusst nicht. 

"LASS DIE SACHEN AN, DU PERVERSLING!"

Als Lillys Lachen ertönte, das wunderschöne, sanfte Lachen, konnte er gar nicht anders, als miteinzustimmen. Einige Sekunden lang hielt die Illusion von Frieden, dann erstarb das Lachen kläglich und ließ Stille zurück. Nachdenkliche, verfluchte Stille. 

Er rieb seinen Knöchel. 

"Wollen wir Salbe drauf tun?", schlug Lilly hilfsbereit vor. 

Er nickte, wollte gleichzeitig nicht, dass sein Servamp das Zimmer verließ. Er hatte das Gefühl, die merkwürdig magische Stimmung, die er jetzt empfand, würde dann verschwinden. Aber bevor er sich korrigieren konnte, hatte Lilly sich bereits erhoben und war zur Tür gelaufen. 

"Warte kurz."

Wieder nickte er. 

Im Türrahmen drehte Lilly sich noch einmal um und bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. "Ich wünschte, ich würde dir eine friedliche Zeit schenken können, Misono. Aber vielleicht ist es genau das, wofür wir eigentlich kämpfen. Damit es Frieden geben kann."

Er öffnete den Mund, suchte nach Worten, fand keine. Lilly blinzelte, lächelte abwesend und ging. 

Er sah ihm nach. 

Das war eine neue Seite an Lilly, dachte er, als er sich dem Fenster zuwandte und in den Garten blickte, und er hatte auf einmal nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass sie ihm sonderlich missfiel. 

Vielleicht, vielleicht, weil Lilly gesagt hatte, dass er für die kämpfte, die er liebte. 

Und, dass er für ihn kämpfen wollte. 

  
  



End file.
